


Please Wake Up

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Confessions, Jace needing his parabatai, M/M, broken Jace, unconscious Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec left unconscious after a mission gone bad. Chapter 1 - Jace. Chapter 2 - Magnus.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	1. Please Wake Up (Jace)

Jace couldn’t even begin to describe the pain he felt through his parabatai bond when Alec was severely injured, and his worst fears were confirmed with a call from Izzy. The blonde shadowhunter didn’t hesitate to hurry over to Magnus’ loft, where the warlock was pushing himself to the limit to heal the eldest Lightwood. 

Jace burst through the front door and his distressed eyes met golden ones, Magnus had placed Alec on his couch and was currently kneeling by his side. When the warlock saw the red blotches below Jaces’ eyes and his hair in a complete mess, he shifted to allow the parabatai’s to be together. 

Jace had been filled in on his brothers condition before quietly asking if he could have a moment alone with Alec, to which Magnus nodded and quietly left the room. Jace sniffed as he attempted to hold back the tears at seeing his parabatai and brother in such a state. Jace kneeled beside Alec and gently pulled the taller shadowhunter into his arms. 

-

Magnus could hear quiet sobs from the next room and it broke his heart again. Feeling as though he was intruding even though he wasn’t in the room, Magnus then attempted to contact Catarina in order to get her opinion again on what to try next. 

-

Jace eventually laid Alec back down gently against the colourful arrangement of cushions. Breathing in deeply, Jace proceeded to clear his throat then straighten Alec’s jacket. 

“Please come back to us Alec" 

Jace took a moment before speaking again, knowing his parabatai couldn’t hear him, but he wanted to speak all the same-as if getting a load off his chest. 

"You don’t realise how much the people around us love you. You always thought you were never good enough…for you told me many times”

“Maryse is blinded by the rules and Clave laws to see what a great shadowhunter you’ve become, don’t ever let her bring you down. Robert loves you and is proud of you for the man you are now”

“Max looks up to you and absolutely adores you Alec, he’s always so happy to see you when he’s allowed to visit" 

"Izzy may drive you nuts, but she never hesitates to do what she can to protect you…she stands by your side, even against me” this time Jace chuckled lightly before looking back at his brother.

“I know I’m not the best parabatai I can be, I often don’t think of others and take you for granted… but I really don’t know what I would do without you”

“You’re not only my parabatai, you’re my brother, my family, we grew up together side by side and I want to do better…be better for you. I can’t lose you Alec, none of us can" 

Jace remained quiet and listened to Alec’s shallow breathing, noticing the sounds of clattering from the other room which brought a smile to his face. 

“I’m kind of hoping you can’t hear any of this because I sound so sappy… but don’t even get me started on Magnus" 

Jace shifted to sit on the floor when his knees were starting to ache. 

"The warlock thinks the sun shines out of you, he would do anything for you and he has the power to do so…”

“He makes you happy, which is something I’m so relieved to see after so many years. You smile a lot more and Izzy loves making fun of you for it but we are all so pleased that you’ve found someone who makes you feel like you can be yourself" 

"Please come back to us Alec, please. I promise to do better, I don’t know what we would do without you…”

Jace leant up against the couch and remained silent, he would’ve kept talking but the days events had worn him out and he slipped into a restful sleep by his parabatai’s side.


	2. Please Wake Up (Magnus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus forced to have a break from finding an answer for Alec's condition, spending time with his shadowhunter, hoping he will wake up.

Magnus had just about tried everything to wake up his shadowhunter, he was beyond exhausted but he was far from giving up. Catarina had visited and supported Magnus before insisting he have a break and not use any magic for at least a few hours. So of course, when he is ordered to press pause on his research, Magnus sits on a chair by Alec’s side and takes the Shadowhunters hand in his.

Magnus hated the feeling of not knowing what to do. He was able to channel a huge amount of magical energy, but it wasn’t doing him any favours at the moment. He was just thankful that Alec’s parabatai didn’t hesitate on numerous occasions to share his strength when the warlock needed it.

-

Magnus had offered to let Jace stay as long as he wanted, and the blonde shadowhunter accepted, only leaving to head to the institute or purchase food and supplies for Magnus. The warlock never imagined ever liking his boyfriends’ parabatai, but the golden boy was becoming more tolerable. 

-

Jace had left that evening to head out on a hunt with Izzy much to his disliking, but Magnus had insisted he’d inform Jace of any improvement with Alec. 

Magnus snapped his fingers to tidy up the room a bit until he remembered why he was taking a break in the first place and felt his energy drain further even with such a simple spell. 

“As much as I love you Alexander, you do cause a lot of drama in my life” Magnus smiled, not sounding annoyed or displeased, and certainly not regret towards letting the dark and brooding shadowhunter into his life. 

“I have grown very fond of you darling, you’ve certainly turned my life upside down" 

Magnus gently rubs circles on the back of Alec’s hand which he found himself doing quite a lot when attempting to calm his shadowhunter. An unnecessary move in this circumstance, but it comforted the warlock even if he was only holding his boyfriends hand. 

"You push yourself too hard sometimes darling, and you don’t realise that you have people here to help you” Magnus leaned closer and watched Alec’s face, hoping for just a small flicker of his eye lids, trembling lips, anything to suggest he might wake up-but Magnus was disappointed. 

“You’ve brought a light into my life that I haven’t seen for years…and I don’t want to see it fade away so quickly” Magnus scolded himself silently when he realised how selfish he sounded.

Magnus gently toyed with Alec’s hands, gently running his fingertip over the calluses on his boyfriends’ palm.

“You deserve to be happy Alexander, whether I’m in your life or not…but your siblings need you.”

“You always gave the impression that you thought everything was up to you, you carried all the weight on your shoulders…but your family have offered to share the burden and I am always here for you my darling" 

Magnus shifted forward to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s temple. 

"Let me carry the weight of your burdens…or at least let me help you…”

“Please wake up Alexander, if not for your family then for yourself, you deserve to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr
> 
> I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
